Delicious... Disturbing part 3
by vangiekitty
Summary: Jean finds out why Logan is avoiding her but it's not the end of the story. Rated R for some groping and naughty thoughts.


Disclaimer: Still not mine. Oh well...  
  
Ok, I wasn't going to post anymore of this but now I feel I have to explain it a bit so I might as well add another chapter while I'm at it, right? Someone has asked, why doesn't Jean just look into Logan's mind and see why he's avoiding her? Good question. The answer is for the same reason Jean doesn't just go get laid even though she is a total horn-dog in this fic. Because she is a LADY and has MORALS. It would be unethical for her to dip into Logan's mind or pants without permission, so she's not gonna do it. Later, her moral certanties may break down a bit under the pressure she is put under. Call it a biological imperative if you like. Well, if I get that far, you'll see.:)   
  
DELICIOUS...... DISTURBING part 3  
  
Logan was striding swiftly away into the woods at the back of the mansion. He was walking   
  
straight into a stiff breeze or he surely would have known she was following by her scent or the sound of   
  
her footsteps. Thinking of that made her realize that she could catch *his* scent on the wind that was  
  
blowing back into her face. Whatever that new cologne was, it certainly smelled delicious. She had been  
  
meaning to ask him about it for a while, but he always left her immediate area before she could mention it.  
  
As he just had, she reminded herself, and she was going to find out why as soon as she caught up with him.  
  
But he had a head start so she contented herself with just following, he had to stop sometime.  
  
Finally, he did, stopping in a small clearing and sitting with his back to her on one of the large logs  
  
that littered the area. He slumped and put his head in his hands, his muscular shoulders knotted with   
  
tension. He was the very picture of dejected frustration.  
  
Jean stopped where she was, peering at him from behind a large tree. Hw looked terrible! All her   
  
anger melted away, maybe he *was* dealing with a personal problem. "Well," she told herself, "But he   
  
doesn't have to be such a secretive ass about it!" Just as abruptly, the anger was back. "What the hell,"  
  
she told herself, "I'm having mood swings. Next it'll be hot and cold flashes and before I know it, I'll be   
  
howling at the sky at every full moon. What is *wrong* with me?" The realization that she was feeling and  
  
no dout acting in so unstable a manner almost made her turn around and go back. She should leave Logan  
  
in peace with his problems; she had enough of her own!  
  
Just as she was turning away, however, she heard his deep voice saying, "Might as well come out,  
  
Darlin', I know you're there, I can smell you." Foolish to think she could ever sneek up on him, he must have   
  
known she was following all along...  
  
"What the hell." she said, out loud this time, surprising herself. "Then I guess I'll do just what I   
  
started out to do in the first place."  
  
"And what's that, Darlin'?" he asked tiredly, resignation thick in his voice.  
  
"Have it out with you, Logan. Why have you been avoiding me? I can't just be imagining it,can   
  
I?" Remembering his flaring nostrils at supper ahe asked, "Do I *stink* or something?"  
  
He heaved a huge sigh and seemed to be thinking about what to say. Finally, he muttered   
  
something she didn't catch and turned his head away again. All she caught over the sound of the wind  
  
was the word, "disturbing".  
  
"What?" she demanded. She had had just about enough of this crap, she decided. She walked   
  
around to where he was sitting and planted herself firmly in front of him. "What did you say?"   
  
"I said," he replied, looking up at her, "That no, you don't stink but lately I find your scent very....  
  
disturbing."  
  
"And what's *that* supposed to mean? Some friend you are, Logan," she continued, "I'm  
  
going through a very tough time right now and instead of supporting me, you avoid me and make up  
  
ridiculous excuses to try and explain it. Well, if you can end a friendship just like that for no real reason,  
  
then I guess there was never much to it in the first place!" She turned away, crying in frustration and  
  
hurt but he caught her arm with one large, warm hand to stop her. She tried to pull away, but his grip   
  
was like a vise.  
  
"Whoa, Jeanie," he exclaimed in a surprised voice. "Hang on now, I'll explain everything, I   
  
promise! I'm sorry I hurt ya with my silence; I didn't know our friendship meant so much to you."  
  
"Well neither did I 'till you ended it" she said, sniffing and turning to face him.  
  
"I never ended it, Darlin'. I was just tryin' to give you some space. Being around you has been.....  
  
difficult for me lately. I didn't think you'd notice if I backed off a little."  
  
Jean thought she saw the problem now. "Oh Logan, I'm sorry." she said, trying hard not to cry  
  
again. "I know I've been a bitch lately! I'm just edge lately between the break-up with Scott and, well....  
  
other things. I know I'm emotional but I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to drive  
  
you away."  
  
"No, Jeanie, you're not a bitch, Darlin' and your emotions didn't drive me away."  
  
"Then what did?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Like I said, your.... scent." He was looking decidedly uncomfortable now.  
  
"But Logan, I don't understand! You said I *didn't* smell bad. I'm so confused, I have no idea  
  
what you're trying to say."  
  
"It's not that ya smell bad, Darlin', it's just that ya smell so damn *good*," he said in a low,  
  
embarrased voice. He seemed to realize he was still holding onto her arm and dropped it quickly, as if  
  
it had burned him.  
  
"Logan," she said, fighting for control, "Please help me because I'm not sure I'm understanding  
  
you correctly. Did you just say you've been avoiding me because I smell *good*? Because I'm sorry, but  
  
that doesn't make any sense at all to me."  
  
"All right then, Darlin'" he said tensely, "I'll explain everything in flamin' detail, but you sure as   
  
hell won't like it!"  
  
"I'll like anything better than not knowing what the hell is going on!" she snapped back, her temper  
  
flaring. She settled herself on the log next to him. "So explain, Logan."  
  
"Ok, Darlin', but first, could you please sit over there upwind of me?" He indicated the log   
  
opposite him. "I kinda need a clear head and it's hard ta think when you're sittin' so close."  
  
Wordlessly she moved to the log he had indicated and raised her eyebrows delicately, waiting. With a deep  
  
breath, Logan began.  
  
"Ok, how do I start this?" he muttered to himself. "Well, Jeanie, you know a little about my  
  
mutation. You know it makes me almost... animalistic in some ways. My senses are acute, sometimes  
  
almost to the point of discomfort, especially my sense of smell."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So when I first met you, I should say smelled you, the reaction was immediate. You smelled.....  
  
so delicious, Darlin'." Jean hadn't known this.   
  
"Really?"  
  
He grinned, showing his sharp, white teeth. "Yeah, Darlin', I wanted ta eat you up right away like  
  
the big bad wolf I am. But I knew it was out of the question cause your scent also told me something   
  
else... that you were taken."  
  
"You knew that just from smelling me?" Jean was impressed. "But how?"  
  
"I could smell Scott on you, could smell the sex you'd had with him recently. I knew then you   
  
were off limits without even seeing you with him."  
  
Jean could feel herself blushing. "You could smell we'd had sex? But I always shower right after!  
  
I don't see how..."  
  
"Some scents linger." said Logan shortly. "And Scott's smell has been all over you for the whole   
  
time I've known you up untill about 2 months ago. Then it started ta fade. At first I couldn't figure it out,  
  
why his scent on you was less intense even though at that time you were still in his room, presumably  
  
sharing the same bed. Then I realized..." his voice got lower, "That he must be.... denyin' you, Darlin'.  
  
I knew I must be right when your scent got stronger and his got fainter. Also, you seemed... upset,   
  
like you weren't gettin' what ya needed. By the time you finally moved out, you smelled so delicious  
  
that I could hardly stand ta be around you. So I've been avoiding ya, Darlin'. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well," Jean was almost at a loss for words. She'd known that Logan's sense of smell was acute,  
  
but this... She struggled to find her voice. "Is there anything you *don't* know about my personal  
  
life, Logan?" She snapped, tartly.  
  
"I only know what yer scent tells me, Darlin'. That you're available and in want of ...things ya   
  
haven't had in a while."  
  
Jean was severely embarrassed that Logan knew about her recent turmoil. She thought she'd  
  
been so good at hiding it, but how could she have known he could *smell* her need? What exactly did  
  
she smell like? Delicious, how? Aloud she said only, "What do you mean when you say I smell   
  
delicious?"  
  
Logan sighed in exasperation. Jean seemed determined to make him embarrass her. He tried again.  
  
"Hot. Ya smell Hot, Darlin'"  
  
"Hot?" she was determined to understand what the hell he ment. He appeared to decide that tact  
  
was getting him no-where. Bluntly he said,  
  
"Yes, Hot. Like a bitch in heat, Darlin'" Jean blushed again but he continued. "Can ya blame me  
  
for stayin' away from ya, Jeanie? Everytime I got near you, I could smell your need, the way you wanted it  
  
so bad. And my head would fill up with things I didn't want ya to see. I know ya get ...um, flashes,   
  
pictures, emotions from people you're in close proximity to sometimes, that right?" Numbly, she nodded.  
  
He continued, "So I tried ta stay far enough away not ta offend you, Darlin'. Because your scent is like a   
  
drug for me, especially now. You wouldn't show a man pictures o' naked, desirable woman all day and not  
  
expect him ta react, would ya?" She slowly shook her head. "Alright then." Point made, he fell silent.  
  
"Does.... does anyone else... know?" She felt she would die of mortification if they did.  
  
"Naw, Darlin'. You know nobody else has anything else like my mutation, except maybe Hank  
  
and he's always down in the lab. Besides, you know I'd never tell."  
  
"Good." she felt somewhat relieved, but there was still the issue at hand. She mentally shook   
  
herself. "Well, Logan. I do feel better now that I know the reason... you've been avoiding me. But  
  
honestly, I don't know what in the world we can do about it."  
  
"Well, Darlin'..." Logan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Have ya tried... takin' care of yerself?"  
  
"What?" she asked blankly. Surely he wasn't talking about what she *thought* he was talking  
  
about. Logan plowed on.  
  
"Pleasuring yerself, Darlin'." He was turning a bit red as he said it. "At least it might ... um....  
  
take the edge off, ya know?"  
  
"Oh." Jean blushed crimson to the roots of her red hair. "It's... um... not the same. Ok?" She   
  
couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Logan. It was just too awful! The wind shifted  
  
again and she caught another whiff of the gorgeous, musky cologne she had notice earlier. Desperate  
  
to change the subject, she blurted, "What's that new cologne you're wearing lately, Logan? I've been  
  
meaning to ask you..." she trailed off.  
  
"Not wearin' and cologne." he said softly. "Never have, that stuff stinks."  
  
"Um... maybe it's a new shaving cream? Deoderant? Shampoo? Conditioner?" He shook his head at  
  
every suggestion.  
  
"All the stuff I use is unscented. Those smells bother me enough on other people. I don't want  
  
'em all over me."  
  
"Well then, what is it?" Jean was mystefied.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"You do, I can tell!"  
  
"Well, " he was reluctant. "I might have sorta an idea..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Pheremones." he said simply. "Your sense of smell is nowhere near as sharp as mine but either it's  
  
really phenomenal for someone without my mutation or..."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or your body is... reacting to mine the same way mine is reacting to yours. Your body is craving  
  
well, you know. And I smell good because I'm available."  
  
"That's crazy!" she felt sort of panicky, like her body had played a trick on her and she didn't  
  
know what to do about it or how to stop it. "You can't smell pheremones, I saw it on the Discovery   
  
channel! They work on your olfactory nerves, sure, but you don't *smell* them.."  
  
"Search me then, Darlin'." Logan was unruffled. "I know I can smell yours. I do know I've  
  
always smelled like I do now, maybe you're just now noticin' my scent."  
  
"Because I'm *Hot* for it? Is that it, Logan?" She turned her confusion to anger. It seemed   
  
safer that way. "Well I have news for you, buddy. I'm not some bitch in heat looking for any mangy   
  
old stray to scratch my itch!"  
  
Logan couldn't have looked worse if she'd slapped him. "I *know* that, Darlin'! You're a  
  
lady; that's why you're still.... in need. I didn't mean ta offend you. I'm just speakin' plainly,   
  
tryin' ta make you understand."  
  
Jean's anger faded but she was still exasperated. "Well, Logan, I'm sorry I snapped at you. But  
  
look, we can't let this be a big deal. It will start to affect our work; we can't have that. Also," her voice  
  
softened, "I don't want to lose your friendship over something silly. And this *is* silly. I mean, we've  
  
got to live together, got to work together. We've got to go on that mission together next week and I   
  
don't care to go to the professor and tell him it's all off because we smell so good to each other we   
  
can't stand it. Ok?"  
  
"You're right." he sighed "I've been thinkin' about that too, Darlin'. It's not gonna be easy, ya  
  
know. In fact, it's gonna be hard on both of us, I think." He sighed again, more deeply. "But, Jeanie,   
  
I'll do my best not to let it affect me. Your friendship means a lot to me too, Darlin'. I wouldn't want  
  
to do anything to jepordize that. Just... promise ya won't be offended by anything you happen ta pick   
  
up from me, Ok?"  
  
"Ok, Logan." How bad could his thoughts be? She would never look an purpose, it would be  
  
highly unethical. It was true she sometimes picked things up without trying, though. Especially strong  
  
thoughts and emotions. But at least he was willing to work with her on this, to stop avoiding her. She felt  
  
a deep wave of relief. Logan's friendship realy *did* mean a lot to her, especially now. She was more   
  
relieved than she'd realized that she hadn't lost it. Life didn't seem so bad, all of a sudden. Impulsively,  
  
she stepped forward to give him a hug. He put out a warning hand to restrain her but she was in his arms  
  
before he could stop her.  
  
She had hugged him casually before, they had been friends for years, after all and there had always  
  
been that pleasant underlying current of sexual tension. The understanding that he wanted he and that  
  
their bodies would fit well together had always been like a thought in the back in the back of her mind when   
  
she'd touched him before. But now, that pleasant, underlying current had turned into a swollen river that  
  
threatened to drowned her. She found that instead of the friendly, casual hug she had intended, she was  
  
pressed tightly against him. His arms encircled her tightly and her breasts were smashed against his  
  
chest. She could feel a throbbing buldge pressing against her thigh and the delicious musky odor she'd  
  
thought was cologne intensified tremendously. Logan was kissing her, his toungue exploring her mouth  
  
deeply and she found she was kissing him back. His moth was hard, insistant and she welcomed it,   
  
wanted him- so badly! She realized she had always wanted him, wanted to taste him. Her head filled with  
  
images and she wasn't sure if they were his or hers, and she didn't care. She saw Logan sucking her   
  
breasts, thrusting up into her as she rode him, hard and wet and hot.... so hot! She realized she was hot for  
  
him now, ready for him, why had she waited so long? She reached up to unbutton his shirt and her other  
  
hand slid down, to cup his hardness. She suddenly didn't care about anything anymore, she only knew  
  
she wanted him, there and then on the forest floor... Her hand slipped inside his jeans and began to stroke  
  
him. He gave a low groan but the action seemed to bring him back to himself for he grabbed her hand and  
  
jerked it away from his hardness.  
  
"Jeanie, NO!" he gasped. "This is what I was afraid would happed! We've got ta be careful,  
  
Darlin'. We can't just give in like this."   
  
Her head felt fuzzy and far away and she could barely think past the heat between her legs. "But  
  
why not, Logan? " she asked in a puzzled tone. "I want you, don't you want me?"  
  
"God, Darlin'! If only you *knew* how much I want you... But not like this. I don't want you to  
  
regret it. We've gotta think about this. And we've gotta be carefull."  
  
"You're right." she replied, regaining some control. "It's just that it's been so long.... I'm sorry,  
  
I didn't mean to maul you like that." Now that she was back in her right mind, (define that as *not* touching  
  
Logan), she was intensely embarrassed at her actions. What had gotten into her? And what must Logan  
  
think of her? "He must think I'm a slut!" she thought and her her cheeks grew red again. Logan seemed   
  
to read her mind for he said,  
  
"Listen, Darlin', that... wasn't your fault and I don't think any less of you either. You're just goin'  
  
through a difficult time right now, that's all. We've just gotta be.... careful, ok?  
  
"Ok Logan. I should go now, I guess."  
  
"I guess so, Darlin'." He stepped out of her way and she stumbled out of the woods feeling if   
  
anything, more confused than when she entered them.  
  
  



End file.
